Typical recreational vehicles, fifth wheels, motor homes and travel trailers are equipped with electric or hydraulic jacks which are lowered to the ground to lift the vehicle in order to provide a stable, comfortable, level living environment. Such levelling systems are commonly operated by the user using a control panel inside the vehicle. Prior to initiating levelling, the user must estimate or guess the approximate positions on the ground on which to place the jack pads to support the jack feet when eventually lowered.
However, the ground at camp sites may vary from gravel pads, concrete or asphalt pads, and soft surfaces such as grass or sand. The metal jack feet are capable of damaging such surfaces due to the weight of the vehicle applied to the ground when the vehicle is being leveled. Sinking of jack feet into the surface on which leveling is attempted not only damages the surface, but also poses a safety hazard to the user. In addition, it is necessary that the vehicle be leveled in order that equipment such as refrigerators and gas stoves inside the vehicle operates more efficiently and safely.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved jack pad which mitigates these problems.